


The Aftermath

by RoyalSpaceAce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit and Remus are smitten, Logan is the sassy, M/M, Polyamory, Thomas is the lost child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSpaceAce/pseuds/RoyalSpaceAce
Summary: Thomas just wanted to know what happened.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If They Won't Love You, We Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816163) by [chemically_imbalanced_romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance). 



> I read this story and I couldn’t help myself!!!!

Thomas blinked as the fog in his mind lifted. He could think clearly, now, though he was very confused about what had happened this past week. He walked to his normal spot and summoned his sides. Patton, Virgil, and Roman appeared in their onesies. They quickly realised where they were and changed their clothes in the blink of an eye. “Heya, Kiddo! Nice to see ya.”

“Uh, hi Patton? Do you know why my thinking hasn’t been exactly… sound lately?”

“What do you mean, Thomas? Everything’s been almost as perfect as me!”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s words. “I think he means how you two almost made him kiss Joan, his decision to order and  _ eat _ two pizzas with anchovies despite his dislike of them, the inconsistent in his stories, and oh,  _ I don’t know _ , his lack of understanding  _ me! _ It’s a miracle he hasn’t died yet!”

Thomas looked at his sides, and noticed one was missing. “Where’s Logan?” 

“Probably still working on that  _ schedule _ of his that he never shuts up about. He has been for the past week.”

“He didn’t even show up for dinner.” Thomas stared at them wide-eyed. “And you don’t think my  _ logical side _ not being seen for a week might not have something to do with my not  _ thinking _ ?!”

Roman and Virgil scoffed in sync, then glanced at each other. “Of course Microsoft  _ Nerd _ is the one causing the issue.” Roman tried to summon him, but he didn’t show. “How DARE-” Roman tried again but still failed to summon the missing side. 

Patton placed a hand on Roman’s arm. “Here, let me try-” “IthinkLoganduckedout!” All eyes were on Virgil. “I’m sorry, what?!”

Virgil sighed through his nose and looked at Thomas through his bangs. “When you first started having difficulty understanding what I was trying to tell you, I went to ask Logan about it and he didn’t even respond, his door was locked, so he had to be inside, but he was just ignoring me. I didn’t try again, but seeing as Roman failed to summon him, and you  _ know _ Logan’s always looking for something to lord over us.”

“Wait, when you ducked out, I was still affected by it until you came back, but he’s not here and I’m not acting stupid still.” 

Patton thought for a bit. “Maybe you should summon him, Thomas. We’re all compelled to answer you since we  _ are  _ your sides. If he really isn’t ducked out, then he should answer.”

Thomas swallowed then nodded. 

Logan appeared in his spot, missing his glasses and partially naked with all sorts of bruise-like marks all over him; what seems to be two different sets of teeth and strange circular bruises in patterned placement, almost like a- “REMUS!” 

Remus appeared with Roman’s call, with him being fully naked and with two different sets of bite marks on him as well, one set matching one of Logan’s sets, not that anyone notices. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO LOGAN?!” 

“Are they seriously just now figuring out that you’ve been with us all week?” 

Logan clears his throat and straightens his newly-formed clothes, sans his glasses. “No, Roman just recognized what I assume was either the tentacle hickies or the bites from you. Thomas, is there something you needed from me?” 

“You-you-you ducked out with the dark sides all week? Why?” 

“Well, technically speaking, I was being held hostage for what was planned to be a couple of hours at most but ended up a week. Remus and Deceit decided to play a prank of sorts on the Light Sides by kidnapping one of them. I was their choice because they felt I would be recognized as missing near instantaneously. However, that was not the case. Speaking of which, I feel that I should inform you that I am now a Dark Side and am in a relationship with both Deceit and Remus.”

Patton gasped. “But, Logan! They’re evil! Why would you want to join them?!” 

Logan quirked an eyebrow at Patton, then smiled when Remus draped himself over Logan’s shoulders. “You three didn’t even notice I was gone for a week, continuously complain about the time it takes for me to finish the schedule yet constantly prevent me from doing so in a timely manner, and do not even listen to me on a good day and belittle me on a bad one.”

“Look, Pop Rocks, if you wanted him, you shoulda treated Dame’s like the treasure he is, rather than like doody.”

From behind Logan and Remus, another set of hands appeared and delicately placed Logan’s glasses in their place. “Agreed, Cephy. You forgot those, Darling.”

Roman, Virgil, and Patton were all struck silent at the obvious care and gentleness the three were treating each other with. 

Logan looked back at Thomas. “Thomas, is there anything else I could help you with while I’m here?”

“Uh-um” Thomas blinked and refocused himself “why was I acting stupid this past week?” 

“It is likely due to my ‘captivity’. Regardless, it will not happen again. In fact, you might find yourself more logically productive.”

Roman scoffed. “Uh huh, yeah, right!” Logan smirked at him. “During this past week alone, I managed to finish this month’s schedule and half of next month’s, played a six-hour game of monopoly and won, learned new things about painting and Jigsaw of the Saw series, and gained two new boyfriends. Tell me, Roman, how was your week?”

Remus bursted into cackles at his brother and hugged Logan to his chest. Deceit turned to Thomas. “If there _is_ anything else, Remus and I will take our sassy gay back home. In case it _is_ _subtle_ we _weren’t_ in the middle of something.” 

Thomas nodded and walked over to the couch, and Remus sunk down with his two loves. 


End file.
